


Save Me!

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Meeting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Meeting his soulmate doesn’t really go the way Keith planned.





	Save Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com/post/169474026902/joisbishmyoga-a-soulmate-fic-where-youve

In a world where each person had the first words their soulmate spoke to them tattooed upon their skin, Keith Kogane lived his life in a constant state of anxiety. The words had appeared when he was just short of ten years old; “Save me!” **  
**

What a wonderful scenario, right? He was apparently going to meet his soulmate in some horrific situation, and he’d have to play the hero to woo them. And ever since the words appeared, Keith went about enrolling himself in self-defense classes, martial arts, etc. He had to be prepared for whatever situation was weaved into his future by fate.

He was admittedly a little scared. What would he need to save this person from? When he was younger, he imagined it to be some terrifying dragon or fanciful creature, but as he grew older and more cynical, he figured it would be a robbery or attempted kidnapping or assault of some sort. He briefly considered getting certified to carry a weapon, but decided that was a little extreme (and the obvious fact that he was too young).

When he enrolled at the Garrison, he figured it was probable he would meet his soulmate through it somehow. On a mission in space one day, rescuing the person from an attack or broken ship, bringing them aboard his own in his arms.

However, it didn’t exactly play out the way he imagined.

It was only his first week there when he heard loud footsteps running down the hall behind him. Startled by the noise, he turned to see a lanky boy with dark skin frantically making a break for any closet or classroom, only to find they were all locked.

Keith was about to ask what he was running from when a much larger boy came from around the same corner, a huge grin that could only be described as mischievous on his face.

The lanky boy let out a squeak and dove behind Keith. “Save me!” he cried, practically cowering behind Keith like a human shield.

Oh fuck.

Keith opened his mouth, but couldn’t seem to get any words out. Could this boy really be the one? From what Keith had managed to see of him before he went and hid, he was pretty damn good looking. All that training went to waste as Keith remained frozen in shock, and the other boy managed to easily get around Keith to grab his friend, fingers digging into his sides.

Laughter rang throughout the hallway as the boy hit the floor, his friend following and tickling all the way.

Keith couldn’t help the smile that twitched at his lips. If this boy truly was his soulmate, he felt pretty lucky already.

“Hunk, please! Noho more!”

The larger boy, who Keith assumed was called Hunk, didn’t seem too eager to stop, poking at his friend’s ribs and squeezing his hips, drawing more and more of that beautiful laugh from Keith’s soulmate.

“I’m sorry, okay? Just please stohop!”

“Oh, fine.”

Hunk stopped his playful torture, backing off and standing back up, brushing himself off. “Sorry you had to see that, but I promise he deserved it,” he said to Keith, flashing him a smile.

Keith returned his own small, shy smile, waving a hand as if to say, ‘it’s fine’. Then he turned to the boy who laid, panting, on the floor at his feet. “Are you alright?” he asked, offering him his hand.

There was a pause, and the boy seemed to lose his breath all over again, eyes widening as he looked up at Keith, before taking his hand and getting to his feet. “Yeah, I’m…I’m fine,” he said, his cheeks flushing red.

“I’m…gonna go back to the dorm, Lance,” Hunk quickly spoke up, obviously sensing the tension between the two, and took off without another word.

Lance took that moment to roll up his sleeve, showing the words ‘are you alright?’ branded across his dark skin. And Keith rolled up his, showing his own mark.

“Hi,” Keith said, just as breathless as Lance had been only a moment ago, for entirely different reasons.

“Hi,” Lance replied.

Certainly not the way Keith imagined it, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

***

It actually came in handy, knowing how ticklish Lance was before even knowing his name. It was the quickest way to calm him down, shut him up, or convince him into doing something. Keith took advantage of it constantly, and he had a suspicion that Lance didn’t really mind.

“I have a question,” Keith said one day, a few months after they’d started officially dating.

“I might have an answer,” Lance replied.

“What did you do that made Hunk chase you down and tickle you half to death in front of me?”

Lance’s cheeks turned that shade of pink like the first time they met, his eyes darting to the floor in embarrassment. (It was incredibly endearing). “I was uh…just being my annoying self, you know.”

Keith laughed at that. “No, seriously. You know, I can always make you tell me-”

Lance shook his head, before taking a deep breath. “We were talking about the whole soulmate thing, you know, and I…I basically said that my soulmate would probably hate me if we ever met. And Hunk was arguing with me, saying that was bullshit cause I’m great or whatever, and he said he was gonna, you know, so I just took off on instinct,” he finished with a shrug and an awkward chuckle.

“He was right, you did deserve it,” Keith said. “How could anyone ever hate you?”

“I don’t know I just…I was really nervous and insecure about the whole thing,” Lance replied, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

“Well, you know I love you, right?”

Lance nodded, smiling. “I love you too.”

“Hm, are you sure you don’t need more convincing?” Keith asked, raising his eyebrows and lifting his hands, wiggling his fingers in Lance’s direction.

Lance squealed, instantly bringing his hands up to protect himself. “No, no, I believe you!”

Keith laughed, dropping his hands and instead leaning forward to kiss Lance’s lips softly.

“You know, I have a question too,” Lance said when they pulled away.

“What is it?”

“Are you ticklish, Keith?”

And Keith took off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
